viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Towers and Tower Skills
Here we have the Towers and tower Skills listed with their descriptions and ratings: Archers Master Hunter Throws down one trap on the ground that will stay there until an enemy steps on it. Then the enemy will be slowed. The max amount of traps at a given time may be 5. All arrows poison enemies, taking away a percentage of their health every second. Master Hatchet Throws several hatchets at 1 enemy, each hatchet dealing increased damage. All hatchets reduce the armor of a target for a few seconds. Master Dragon (Ballista) *Must Have* This tower is used for crowd control - Explosive Shot is one of the best upgrades available in game, dealing splash damage with a fairly short cooldown. Explosive Shot is a great upgrade against packs of flyers and big groups of weaker enemies. Fatal Blow is an mediocre upgrade, where tower shoots a hook that drags any non-boss enemy towards the towers and stuns it - useful when there are really tough monsters that try to escape. *Must Have* Shoots an arrow that explodes on impact dealing area damage. *Can Be Useful* Drags 1 enemy towards the tower and stuns it. Barracks Guardians Berserkers Assaulters Each soldier is capable of using an AoE ranged attack (can also hit flyers). Enemies killed by these soldiers will give increased goods. Altars Altar of Storms *Can Be Useful* *Can Be Useful* Shoots a beam dealing increased damage and hitting several targets. Lighting from the sky immidiatly kills or paralyzes the target. Altar of Ice *Must Have* Support type of tower - it's Cold Piercer is a passive ability where every shot slows down and debuffs armor while Ice Tomb freezes all (except bosses) enemies around itself. Cold Piercer is one of the most important upgrades in game - especially when you reach 5th map, it's mandatory to have this upgrade against Elf Dancers and Tree Defenders. This tower has no splash damage abilities but it's great when you have to deal with really tough enemies that don't come in masses. *Must Have* Every shot Slows enemies and makes them take more damage. *Can Be Useful* Freezes all enemies around the tower for 5 seconds. Altar of Witches *Must Have* *Must Have* Summons a green cloud that severely damages all enemies that walk or fly through it. Capable of killing small enemies, and severely damaging big enemies. *Can Be Useful* '''☀Can not attack flyers' Summons 1 Zombie to fight for you. This Skill scales with Altar level. So the actual stats of the Zombie are much higher than listed. '''Catapults' Earthquake *Must Have* The ground around the tower catches fire, burning all enemies walking through it Every attack has a chance to stun enemies. (each enemy has a separate chance of being stunned) Multi-Catapult *Must Have* There is a chance to set the ground on fire. sikill U2B Slows enemies walking through the pool of oil and makes them receive more fire damage. Giant Dragon A larger dragon releases fireballs. Each fire ball causes damage to targets in the area. Summon a Black Dragon. Category:V-Search Center Category:Features